Conventional circuit boards typically include components which generate heat during operation. These components may require enhanced cooling in order to operate properly and avoid damage. For example, microprocessors typically rely on heat sinks disposed within air streams to maintain the microprocessors within predefined optimized temperature ranges.
One conventional approach to providing an air stream suitable for cooling electronic components is to place a set of fans at an inlet opening of a chassis which houses the components. The set of fans draw ambient air from the front of the chassis, and blow that air through the chassis and over the components. The air then exits out from the outlet opening of the chassis carrying away heat from the components.
To prevent the fans from inadvertently unfastening from the chassis, hardware (e.g., screws, nuts, etc.) directly secures the fans to the chassis. In particular, such hardware typically inserts through holes in the frames of the fans and then attaches to the chassis through mounting holes of the chassis. If the fans are installed properly, the hardware competently holds the fans in place.